Little tortilla boy
by kriskascini
Summary: AU - Major Leegaa! The Akatsuki mafia clan is after the stones of quartets, can agent Lee protect Gaara and the Shukaku gem from Sasuke and his thuggs when he is falling in love for the teen? Various pairings, Rape, BL, YAOI! For YAOI lovers only!
1. Sasuke is a good boy

A/N: Muahahhahahahha!

_Badmerybadmery productions brings you:_

__

_**Little tortilla boy!**_

No... seriously. It only has this title cus we're really out of imagination.

Mery: Enjoy a rape in the first chapie ma friends!

Nessy: I'm a co-writer! **Woooohooo!**

Mery: Yup, as usual I haven't got the nerve to do it by myself '-.-... Oh! And for the one's waiting on _Creeps and denials_ or _Camping means getting lost,_ I would like to say in my defence that I'm now alone on those projects... so don't be mean!

Gets tomatoes thrown at her nonetheless

Mery: Hehe... now I have to shower! snickers

Nessy: -.-'

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto! If we did... Naruto wouldn't be listed under shoen... You could find it under Yaoi! w

R&R BABIES!! I've got cookies for Reviewers!

"So?" ... "Am I in?" Sasuke asked.

Tobi eyed him greedily. "You will be." A smile would show even through the mask. "Soon."

"Tsk." Sasuke grunted. "That's what you said, before I killed my brother to get his place."

Tobi chuckled happily, pouring some champagne on a couple of glasses. "Let's just have a drink, Sasuke-kun." He said, getting one of the glasses in his hand. Sasuke gave it a sip. It tasted alright. Tobi got off the hut and into the small beach. The sun was setting calmly over the island, and the waves crashed smoothly.

"Have a sit!" Tobi said as he got on a small chair, looking at the sea. "Let's talk business." Sasuke sat by him.

"You know... there is something about your brother that you should know."

Sasuke tried to look uninterested. "What is it?" Tobi chirped happily. "He really loved you." Sasuke sighted... Itachi had tried desperately mending things when he knew he would die and 

tell everything to his little brother... but Sasuke was out of money... and had a family to take care of. Suiguetsu wasn't exactly a minimalist person; he drank a heck of a deal of bottled water.

"Whatever. I just wanna work where there's money." Tobi chuckled.

"Hehehe... look who sounds determined." The masked man only got a glare as a retort.

"Anyways, what more do I need to do to get in?" Sasuke asked, trying to get an answer out of the older man, desperately trying to end the conversation.

"Well, I've got a mission for you. Complete it, and you're in. 1000G's on the house for starters. Wadda ya say?" Tobi asked... Anyone who heard him would never guess it was something that evil.

Sasuke grunted. "Well obviously."

"Closed deal!" The pumpkin face said in a sing song voice.

Sasuke closed his eyes. The elder would get on his nerves so easily! He already had a hell of a head ache... The other man continued to talk about the mission... something about the amethyst yellow stone of quartets... the _Shukaku_ he called it. But Sasuke didn't hear much more. His mind started to shut down little by little.

"Sasuke-kun? You okay?" Madara asked, voice ironical. The raven haired didn't answer, so the mafia leader smiled. As he got up the mask on his face slipped, touching the sand in a mute _thump_. He neared the young man. "Come on little Sasuke, lets get you to lay a bit inside... You don't look to good." Sasuke whimpered, fighting to stay awake, he knew to well that he'd been drugged

This-is-a-line-thingy-because-I-have-a-word-processor-but-still-like-to-do-this-

Lee walked in the phone booth and pressed his numbers: 666-808-310-932 The booth went all black. Sometimes he hated his job. Especially the part where he had to go see his boss, I mean, Rock Lee had nightmares about it. The lights went on. I think I don't need to tell you all that he was in the phone booth no more. The lights inside the agency office were blinding, and his eyes were big by nature, so he didn't hang around much, even if the paper work did start to pile up on his desk. 'Gulp!' Maybe that was what his boss wanted to talk with him about. He stopped by at his office's door. The paper work wasn't that off, he had to thank Gai-sensei later for the help, or he'd be fried meat some day. 'Maybe I'll treat him diner sometime this weekend.'

He creaked his boss's office door slowly. "Tsunade-sama, you sent for me?" The blond woman looked up from some reports. "Hum, yeah, Lee, I wanted to see you about a special mission." The man relaxed a bit and came in so he was in the middle of the room. "Yosh! You can count me in!"

The blonde smiled knowingly. "I know I can. Lee you remember what happened to your ambitious friend, Naruto-kun?" She inquired, shuffling about on a stack of files.

The brunette recalled sadly how recently Naruto had bean kidnapped and stolen of a very precious family jewel; the kyubi. "Yes."

"Excellent. The people behind that are also after another jewel of the same kind. You are to protect its owner." She opened the one file she took out and turned around for him to see. "I present to you, Sabaku no Gaara."

This-a-line-to-tell-you-that-we're-getting-back-to-the-drug-rape-scene-boys-and-girls!

Sasuke felt himself being carried back in. He was laid down on something soft, like a bed or a sofa. Madara started to undo his Hawaiian shirt, stupid man had insisted for Sasuke to try it on. He tried to scream, he wanted Madara to let go of him, but all he could do was whimper.

"C'mon, c'mon, Sasuke-kun. Let's try to enjoy ourselves, shall we?" The man said huskily to his ear, tracing his chest in circular motions. Sasuke tried to brake free, but could only squirm.

He could feel the breath of the other Uchiha on top of his. He wanted to ask for a little distance, but he was only able to do a small moan.

"Now, now, don't get impatient!" The older said, crushing his lips on the young man's. Sasuke closed his eyes, tears beginning to well up on his eyes. Madara licked Sasuke's lips, dipping his tongue deep on the man's mouth, Sasuke was too weak to fight it all. Madara moaned into the kiss, amused by his luck. "I didn't take you for the one to not notice when there is something in your drink, looks like the _Konohoha agency_ isn't as good as it was when I was around." He chuckled. "But since you were so kind to offer yourself, I'm gonna have to enjoy the moment while it lasts."

Sasuke could see all too clearly where this was going. His desperation was welling up. The mafia leader trailed the centre of his chest down to the bottom of his belly where a thin path of hair would lead deliciously downwards. "I'm very sorry to announce that these shorts have to go." Sasuke could do nothing. Two fingers slipped inside the hem and dragged his shorts right out of him. He could feel the chill on his lower regions, and then lips, all over his neck and chest. He opened his eyes somewhat, the main hit of the drug was off, and Sasuke looked downwards and caught Madara in the right moment that the other man caught the brunette's nipple in his mouth. Sasuke hissed, as much as he didn't want to enjoy the flicks of the other's tongue, his nipples were his weak spot.

Madara seamed to know that, as he continuously sucked lightly in the right one, dancing with the other with his fingers. Sasuke could only arch his back up to the older man and bite his lips to prevent any sound from escaping them. Madara pushed back at some point. Observing intently his pray. "Don't do that, Sasuke-kun." He pushed a finger into Sasuke's mouth. "I wanna hear you."

Biting his lips wasn't an option anymore for Sasuke, and he was still to weak to bite the man's finger.

Madara reached into the bed side table. "Let's get you really worked up." He said with a grin, fishing up some warming lotion. Sasuke once had used that stuff in Suiguetsu, it wasn't pretty to see... well in fact it was, he had gotten his partner in all fours and begging like never before, the sight itself had been almost enough to make him come right then and there, but that was very beside the point now.

He felt a slick finger enter him, he squirmed in discomfort. It had been a long time ever since he had been uke. Madara moved the finger around some, coating Sasuke's insides tenderly, slowly the young man started to feel the effect of the lube on him. Said raven let out a low groan before he could stop his mouth; Sasuke was really starting to get hard.

Madara smiled wickedly, it looked like his guest was starting to have fun. He slipped another finger in starting a scissoring motion. After a while, Sasuke started to buck back into his fingers.

"Eager are we?" Madara chuckled removing his hand in a quick motion, the younger Uchiha let out a displeased sigh. "Don't worry." The other man said, searching in the bed side table again. "I'll get back to you pretty soon." Something cold was inserted in his hole. Sasuke was puzzled, 'Great! Now he wants to play around and I'm already prepared for something else.' Sasuke would have banged his head on a wall out of frustration if he could. The object was pushed in by a finger until it was deep inside him. "Stop playing around." Sasuke tried to make out, but it came out something like: "sowp plowin rowd."

Tobi giggled madly. "Don't worry sweetheart. Well get you some sugar in no time." With this he turned the bullet on, as high as it went. Sasuke came all over his chest with a low and erotic moan. "You can thank me later for that." Madara chirped happily, enclosing his face on Sasuke's. "Or you can thank me now, do you like to suck, Sasuke-kun?" He asked to his ear.

Sasuke was feed up with it; he would do anything to get fucked at this point. He tried to nod, but he realized he couldn't, so he limited himself to humming. Madara just grinned along as he sat down besides the younger's head and held his shoulders, positioning them. Sasuke opened his mouth feverously and engulfed the tip, sending chills up the elder's spine. Madara let out a high picked moan, letting one hand stroke the other man's soft hair. "Hmm, that's it, good boy." He pushed his cock into the back of Sasuke's throat, who would've gagged if it wasn't for the drugs effect. Sasuke tried hard to suck and luckily found that he was easier and easier to do so, the drug must've been of short timing. Madara trembled in front of him. "Don't stop now sweety." The man said, bucking his hips more violently, fucking Sasuke's mouth with full hip thrust. Sasuke moaned into the man's erection, sending vibrations all over his body. Madara came harshly into his throat. Sasuke feel back on the bed on his own. And looked over at the other Uchiha, eyes pleading.

Madara swallowed hard. "Still wanting more he? Don' worry love, We've just begun." The Man said, reaching to the lube and coating his member. Sasuke shivered at the sight; never had he thought being raped could get him so horny. Madara got himself between his legs, spreading them apart.

"I'm coming in, honey!" Sasuke bucked his hips forwards slightly rolling them in the air. The other one chuckled some as he positioned himself at the entrance.

"Now, what do we want, Sasuke?" The brunette groaned under him. "I can't hear you Sasuke-kun."

"Get over with it!" The younger man said in an attempted scream.

"With what?" Madara asked, lips ghosting over his, and throwing on of the younger's legs over his right shoulder as to provoke him.

"Fuck me already!" Sasuke whimpered, his gaze filled with lust.

"That's my boy!" Madara resumed, burring himself to the hilt in Sasuke's warm tightness. The younger one groaned loudly, his head filled white pure pleasure. "Nnn ah!" Madara didn't wait for him to adjust as he started to move in an animalist and incoherent rhythm. "Nnnya g-ggah! You're sooo tight Sasuke!" He screamed, his nails burring in the others hip.

Sasuke moaned and gasped. "Faster... mmh ah!" Madara obliged.

"Nnnh, Sasuke-kun, I'm almost there I..." Madara warped his left hand around Sasuke's shaft, pumping with roughness in time with thrusts.

In a couple more of moves they were coming hard. Madara in Sasuke's ass, and the younger in the calloused hand.

This-is-a-line-thingy-that-means-that-the-lemon-is-over-sorry-girls-and-boys-its-back-to-Lee

The streets of Rome were busy as the rush hour slipped easily through the day. Gaara sat at a café. Today he would meet with a man that was supposed to protect him. 'Yeah right, not even all of my father's bodyguards could prevent him from getting killed and now they think one man can do the trick.' "Tsk." He muttered, looking at the morning sky with boredom in his eyes.

Ever since the Akatsuki mafia clan started to go after the _stones of quartets_ his life had became endangered. It was none of is fault that his family had worn the _Shukaku_ for as long as history would tell. He was only sixteen for Kami-sama's sake.

"Hum.. aaa, Gaara-san?" A voice rang to his side, and Gaara was met with the strangest man that he'd ever seen. "Yes?" He asked no one in his perfect sense would have thought Lee to be the kind of man to be able to protect someone from the maf.

"Well... I'm Rock Lee and I'm to be your—"

"Yes, I know." Gaara cut him off, quickly finishing his coffee cup, and sitting up. "Let's talk somewhere else okay?" Lee sweat dropped. 'Great. Now I most definably must seem like a noob to him.' They walked away from the café and Gaara plopped a cell phone out of his pocket and started texting. 'Men I hate teenagers.' Thought Lee. 'Men, I like so **hate** grown ups.' Thought Gaara.

After a while of just standing in the middle of the street Lee patience reached a pick. "Are we going to stand here much longer? " He asked, vain twitching in his head.

Gaara limited himself to lazily and cockily raise his phone occupied hand to point at an arriving limousine.

Lee flinched slightly. "I thought we were supposed to lay low." He glared at the teen.

"I hate the subway, I abominate busses, and I'm afraid of taxi cabs." Gaara looked right into the agent's eye as he entered the limo. "Unless you don't mind riding my car from now on."

Lee rolled his eyes while getting in. "I guess so."

'Nice!' The read head cheered inside his head, he had had the car for six months and it still hadn't left the garage. "It's a Lamborghini Gallardo." He said out of the blue. 'Sometimes I'm such a show off.'

Lee twitched. "Is that what you call laying low?" He nearly shouted.

"I ride with style. Period." Gaara spited out in an 'I'm so oh fuckin' spoiled tone. Lee was left fuming.

"I don't think so." He glared at the boy. "I'm gonna get us a bike."

"A WHAT?" Gaara's eyes shot up from his phone. "You can't do that!"

Lee smiled, finally getting a hold of the situation. "Looks like I can."

Gaara crossed his arms and pouted. 'I can't believe this guy.' They both thought in unison.

This-is-a-line-thingy-that-serves-the-porpuse-of-telling-you-guys-that-the-cahpie-is-over

A/N:

Mery: Yayz! -! First chappie iz up does happy dance.

Nessy: **wooohooo!**

Mery: .…. Don't mind her.

**I feel you creeping, I can see from my shadow**

**Why don't you pop in ma **_**Lamborghini Gallardo**_

**Maybe go to my place and just kick it like**_** tae boo**_

**And possibly get it over, come back and watch me;**

**Smack that, all on the floor**

**Smack that, gimme some more**

**Smack that, till you get sore**

**Smack that, ohhhhohh…**

Mery: I sooo had this song in my head while doing the car scene xD

Nessy: But I was the one who chose the Gaara's car in the first place! 8D!

Mery: -.-' Whatever… Don't forget to review!

PS: There is going to be illustrations for this, so drop in at www.krikascini. okay?


	2. 4 minutes to save the world

A/N: (Badmerybadmery productions staff talks to you)

A/N: (Badmerybadmery productions staff talks to you)

Mery: Channananannn! New chapie up folks! I would like to dedicate this one to Mariana-sama xD Because she always reviews! 8D

Nessy: Woohoo! :D We've got a new co-writer!

Mikey: Good for you.

Mery: You are too cease saying that immediately!

Mikey: Good for you.

Mery: Rrrrr…

Nessy: Such an annoying little brother. But he has ideas, so we need to keep him anyway.

Mikey: Good for you.

Mery: … Nessy, dá-lhe uma pantufada na orelha. (That was Portuguese… sry.)

Nessy: -Hits Mikey in the ear.-

Mery: Being a Neko has its ups and downs.

Mikey: I'm down.

Nessy: Shut up! Will you shut up?

Mery: ... shouldn't we be writing a fic?

Nessy: Oh yeah... I forgot sry.

Mery: Hit the Disclaimer Mikey!

Mikey: If you think these characters are ours... Good for you.

Mery: -.-'

Nessy: -.-'

Mery: This chapter is named:

Four minutes to save the world!

Nessy: No imagination kids, sry.

Mery: We really need to stop listening to Madonna while writing.

Mikey: Good for you... or something. Enjoy. (Yes, that is an order.)

Linethingylinethingylinethingylinethingylinethingylinethingylinethingylinethingy

Sasuke became aware of the room around him. Damn, his butt hurt like hell. He started to remember the night before. He blushed madly as he sat up. "Good morning Sasuke-kun." Madara greeted cheerfully, leaning on the door. The younger Uchiha got out of bed in a jump. Getting on his shorts and grabbing his shirt, making his way to the door. "You do realize you still have a mission to do."

"I know, ass-hole."

Madara laughed. "I like it when you're rough baby." He said, giving Sasuke a playful grope in the ass. The younger Uchiha got three times redder.

"YOU— " Sasuke had his lips covered, so that's why the sentence was cut off. 'I'm not reacting. Why am I not reacting?' The raven thought, not really absorbing that Tobi's tongue was entering his mouth. He moaned. The other men parted the heated kiss.

"Run along my new foolish spare time lover." I must remind you that Sasuke was still dazed. I bet my pocket money that he had reacted badly if he wasn't. But he just walked away.

Back-to-Lee-and-Gaara-line-thingy-just-so-you-know-oh-forget-it-I-know-you-do

Gaara turned the key in the lock and opened the door, coming inside and kicking his shoes off. Lee right behind him.

"So this is your vacation mansion?" Lee asked, hands slipping behind his head casually. He looked around, overwhelmed by how rich of the read head's house looked.

"Duh." Gaara simply replied, Lee looked like he had something to say but he didn't let him talk. "Come in the living room, I'll get you some tea." Lee didn't see that kind of hospitality coming. 'Something I learned from Kankuro-ni-sama. Be nice, it shuts people up.' Gaara thought making a face as he walked down the hall and entered the kitchen.

Lee sat down on the couch. The furniture released a creaking sound. Seconds ticked by. No really, _he could hear them_.

He looked behind to find a big clock, on of those you would hate to sleep in the same room it was in. He heard the cattle whistle. And Gaara shouting. "In a minute!"

'Like the stove can hear you.' The brunette chuckled.

Light steps ran down the stairs, he hadn't realized Gaara had gone up in the first place.

Seconds after the read head came in the room with a couple of tea mugs in his hands and a closed pack of cookies hanging from his clenched teeth. He placed the mugs on the coffee table and opened the cookie bag while sitting down. "Want one?" He said, stretching the pack in Lee's direction once he had one hanging from his mouth already.

'First cookie is mine! Buahahhahaha!' Gaara 'evil-rant'ed to himself happily as Lee took his offer with a slight tug on his lips.

"Thanks" The brunette said, nibling on the biscuit.

"You're welcome." Gaara 'Auto-replied', if I can say so, Grabbing a bunch of them and starting to dip them into the tea and eating them one by one.

"Gaara, about the guys that are after you." Gaara looked at him by the corner of the eye, munching away a particularly sweet one.

"Yeah?"

"I was told that they have your position here in Rome." Lee said. Trying to make the conversation seam casual. "Don't you've got somewhere else you wanted to be radder then 'hiding' in this place?"

The read head sighted and laid back, closing his hands over his eyes for a moment. "Well, duh. Home." He withdrew his hands and gazed lazily at the adult. "Does that mean I get to go back since being here won't mean being hidden anymore?"

Lee smiled softly. 'Bright kid.' "I guess so."

Lee watched terrified as in a matter of seconds Gaara's mobile was on his hands and he was texting frenetically. As fast as the phone was open, it was closed. And Gaara turned his attention back to the cookies with the gadget still on his hands, suddenly very awake and alive.

"Was that about something I should know?" Lee asked intrigued. Gaara faced him, mouth visibly occupied.

"Why sheent shemetone wo buffinous wome teabutts"

"I'm sorry?" Lee asked really confused. Gaara swallowed deep and long.

"I said, I sent someone to buy us some tickets." He said, blushing a little. He could only guess how the previous sentence had came out.

"Riiiiihgt..." Lee dragged it from his mouth. "Where is it we're going?"

"My place." The read head said, not really giving much importance to Lee.

'Really helpful are we?' Lee sweatdroped. "Would you tell me where exactly is that?"

Gaara faced him. "Aren't you supposed to have my background?" If Gaara had brows, one would have been raised.

Lee felt really stupid. "Well, they kinda refused to lemme read it all."

Gaara paused a second. "Oh." He said, then turned back to eating the cookies he seemed to be so found of.

Lee was waiting, but it didn't seam like Gaara was going to talk of his own accord. 'Damn kids.' He was exasperating. "So?"

Gaara gave him an I'm-being-enterupted look. "'So?' What?"

"Where is it that you live?" Lee asked again, eradiating anoyance.

"Oh!" A light bulb seamed to apear in the teen's mind. "Libia."

"Really?" Lee looked the boy up and down, light hair, light skin, light eyes. "I wouldn't tell."

Gaara kind of smiled. "So they say." He picked up the pack to search deeper into the plastic, but his hand reached nothing. "Damn, they're over." Like in a cue, his phone started to ring, loud heavy metal echoing through the living room. "Darn." He got rid of the cookie's empty pack radder violently and picked up the mobile one handedly anyway.

"Hello?" "-- -- --" "Really?" The teen got up and started to move around. "-- --" "Tomorrow? Already? Great!" "-- --" Gaara got some paper and a pen from a table across the room. "Uh uhn, tell me." "-- -- -- -- -- --" "Right, so number 8.. 4.. 1,2 …0 Got it. Anything else?" "—" "Kay then thanks." _Brip_.

"Who was that?" Lee asked.

"The guy I sent to get us the tickets." He sighted and sat down again, this time a little closer to the man. "Our flight is tomorrow morning."

"What do you want to do until then?"

"Well…" Gaara seamed to space out for a second. "I don't have friends in Rome so… nothing really." He stared Lee straight in the eye. "Wanna watch a horror movie?" The corner of Gaara's mouth twisted upwards wickedly. Lee was taken completely by surprise.

OMG-that-was-extreamly-cute-and-breath-taking-xD-back-to-Sasuke-kunºwº

The raven kicked the door with a bad attitude. "Honey, I'm home." Suiguetsu's Light head was in the hall in a matter of seconds.

"Sasuke-kun!" It was all the Uchiha could hear before he was square in the ground being hugged to no end.

"Sui—Suiguetsu, you're sofucating me!!" He said, breathlessly. The platin blonde drew back and smiled wildly.

"Karin and Junogo are here!" If Suiguetsu had a tail, it'd be wagging.

Sasuke sat up. "Good, I have to talk with everyone anyway." He got up, and helped his love from the floor. They kissed, slow and tender.

"Welcome home." The younger man whispered. Sasuke smirked and walked into their living room. The read head and the violent man we're sitting side by side in the couch.

Karin looked at the raven and a smile lit her face. "Hi, gorgeous and taken! So, did you get the place?" Junogo looked at her in a troubled way. Karin stared. "What? A person can't joke, love?" Junogo gazed back to the TV.

Sasuke sat down in the other sofa. "I'm in, in one condition." Suiguetsu took his place on his lap. Junogo didn't seam too interested, but it didn't matter. The Uchiha knew he was listening. "We have a job to do first; A stone of quartet."

"Heeeeh??" Suiguetsu reacted, eyes wide as plates.

Karin lifted a brow. "I have to admit that water boy is kind of right. It would be expected that we were assigned something smaller before we're definably in."

"Yes, but I met with the top leader instead of the person that normally handles the mission distributions." Sasuke replied to the well put question. "We have to do it even if it is a little heavy."

Karin nodded. "Where are we going?"

"Pack your stuff and gear to Rome."

Line-thingy-back-to-soon-to-be-love-birds-xD-they-just-don't-know-yet-buahahaha

Lee was all on fours with his but up and looking for the perfect movie. "Gaara, everything you have in here is pretty heavy, are you sure you want me to pick the one I think is worst?" No reply. "Gaara?" Lee sat up.

"I'm in the kitchen; I can't seam to find any packed popcorn anymore. I must've eaten it all last week." Lee stopped himself from laughing out loud. 'This kid seams to have a radder healthy apetite.'

"It's okay! Don't you have any corn?" Lee replied, walking to the kitchen with one of the DVDs on his hand. He found the teen on the top of a bench and looking into the top shelves.

"I never really looked for it so I don't know." The teen answered, coming down from the bench. He misplaced a foot. Lee was a good three meters from him when the read head initiated his fall. Nonotherless, Gaara landed softly on his lap. (A/N: I know. It is a classic. But Gaara was asking for it.)

"You okay?" Lee asked. His voice was heavy with worry and perhaps something more.

Gaara remained silent. A blush of surprise rising to his cheeks. Lee picked him up, getting both of them standing. Gaara lowered his head. "I'll go get that corn." The read head felt his heart beating through his hands as he messed with the groceries in the back of his pantry. 'He's so fast.' He was trembling; he would have never told by the way Lee looked. He would trust his life to the man a whole bunch more now. "Got it." Lee took the bag out of his hand even before the boy had turned around, causing Gaara to jump on his place from the closeness.

"Thanks." The brunette man started to look for a small pan. As soon as he found it he got it on the stove and poured a tiny quantity of corn on it, turning the fire on.

Gaara crossed his arms on the counter and landed his hand on top his members so he had a good look of the flame. "Isn't that a bit too little?"

Lee looked at him interogativelly, and then smiled. "If I got more in there, they wouldn't have room to pop."

Gaara tilted his head to the side. "Oh. It makes sense." He cought sight of the DVD case forgotten on the floor near the door by the corner of his eye. He picked it up. "Hostile 2" He read out loud. "I never got to see this one."

"Neither have I." Said Lee, getting himself some mittens so he could shake the pan. "Then again, I'm too much of a scaredy cat to bother with seeing horror movies by myself."

Gaara seamed surprised. "Really now?"

Lee sweatdroped. "Yeah. Gaara, you like them better sweet, or salty?"

"Both."

'Oh great.' "Get me the salt then." Gaara did so. Lee opened a corner of the pan's top and the teen poured a generous quantity of salt in.

"Ah! I overdid it!" Gaara squeeked, alarmed.

Lee smiled reasuringlly. "It's okay really." He stired the pan. "They should be starting to pop in no time. Would you go ahead and get it playing?" He asked.

"Sure." The boy replied softly. Picking up the DVD case and leaving the older male to the stove.

Time-skip-line-thingy-they-are whatching-that-dreadfull-tourturing-movie-now.

_AHHHHHHHH!_

Lee recoiled on his place, burrying his face deeper into the pillows that were scatered all over the floor of the living room. And Gaara seamed to be enjoying himself? The woman's face had just been ripped by some sort of rotating cutting machine! Lee looked at the red head. Popcorn seamed to disapear into his mouth like it was water, still, he wouldn't even bulge. Not even earlier when that girl had been killed cold blooded.

"Does this really not scare you at all?" Gaara shooed him with one hand, seaming very interested in the story line.

_Nooooo! Please don't kill me!_

Lee covered his face with the pillow again. He was done with this movie. "I need to go to the bathroom." He lied, getting up and exiting the room faster then he would have needed to.

The bathroom was the third door to the left of the corridor, and was covered in baby blue tiles. Lee turned the water on and washed his face throughly, then looked himself in the mirror. The tips of his hair were wet, and would stick to his tanned face. For a moment he would envy Gaara's skin, eyes, hair, body… youth. He shock his hair, running a hand through even strands. Gai-sensei had told him long ago not to envy people. He said it was bad karma, and a person should like him/herself as he/she is. Well, right now he didn't care that much about karma. And he didn't think he could like himself that much when he had less stomach to watch horror movies then a stupid spoiled brat.

He innerlly cursed for having came to the boiling point of blaming his insecurity on an inocent kid. 'Inocent. Am I the only one to think he sways his hips a LOT when walking?' He blushed. He could swear he hadn't thought that.

"Lee? You okay?"

The brunette man chocked on his thoughts. "Yeah. I'll be right out."

"Oh. Okay. In case you're wondering, the movie is over. So you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Lee was left fuming. 'He has the nerve of indirectly calling me chicken?' He left the bathroom and started to look for the teen. Finding him sitting on the couch, his eyes seaming empty of thought. "Uh… Gaara?"

The read head stared at him. "Yes?"

Lee was taken aback. His eyes didn't have that glow a minute ago. "It's kind of late. Shouldn't we go to sleep or something like that?"

Gaara nodded, and then added. "I don't sleep."

"Excuse me?" Lee flinched. This kid was something else.

"I don't sleep; the Shukaku doesn't allow me to. It is a curse on its controller." Lee decided on abandoning his questions. He didn't know to what point the boy could be sensitive about that subject.

"Ha… okay." He neared the teen, sliding a hand to the back of his neck unconfortably. "Is it okay for me to get some sleep or do you want me to make you some company?"

"No, it's okay. You can use my room. I hardly stop there so." The read head answered in an almost whispered tone. Lee felt a pang in his heart, but didn't really want to stir things up.

"Good night then…" He turned away. He took the steps that took him to the stair case. He climbed up the stairs. His footsteps were lost in the upper floor. Gaara was alone. Again.

Line-thingy-that-means-the-end-of-this-chapter-muahaha-crazynekotwins.-8D

Nessy: A lot of Leegaaness in this chapt.

Mery: Yeah, what can I say but that I am guilty as charged?

Mikey: One question.

Nessy: Yeah?

Mikey: Who in here as seen that movie?

Mery: -Raises hand-

Mikey: Oh. Good for you.

Nessy runs and catches her twin just in time.

Mikey: Don't hit me!!

Mery: Only if people REVIEW!! They will decide! Is he anoying, or what?

Nessy: -.-'

Mery: Anyway. I don't wish to hurt any copyright so: Hostile 2 doesn't belong to **BADMERYBADMERY productions** or any of its ramifications (Like **crazynekotwins.**.)

Mikey: Another pool: Are these A/Ns anoyingly long, or what?

Mery: I'm gonna kill you one of these days.

Mikey: Good for you. -Runs.-

Nessy: Tata!?... Uh… talk later, catch enraged twin now.


	3. Heart Shaped Box

A/N: (**BADMERYBADMERY productions **staff)

**Nessy:** Like, a totally new chapter!

**Mery:** Yeah!

**Nessy:** **Wooohoo!**

**Mikey:** Woo… _I can feel the excitement_.

**Mery:** . … Whatever. Nessy, what is this chapter's title?

**Nessy:** Ahem… _Heart shaped box!_

Actually, I don't get this title. Where did it come from?

**Mery:** It's a name of a song by Nirvana you ignorant duffus. That aside, I thought it

would go cute with the fic since Lee feels trapped by Gaara's charms more

and more.

**Nessy:** Ah…

**Mikey:** You actually think that's romantic?

**Mery:** Yes.

**Mikey:** Good for you.

**Nessy:** One, two and three… yep I'm left to do the disclaimer by myself since my

inconsequent brother is getting the crap beaten out of him.

These characters do not belong to us =D neither do the songs we use to get

ourselves some titles xD.

Enjoy and don't forget to review. **Woohoo!** 8D

Line-thingy-that-I-bet none-of-you-reads-anymore-anyway-we-start-with-Sasuke-and-his-friends

They could see the whole city from where they wore standing.

"Ah… So beautiful! Junogo-kun, we should come here for that honey moon we were planning, just look at those monuments. I can see the waiting lines for that from here!"

The blond sweatdroped. "You must be kidding."

"No, really! Rome seams so romantic!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. If the read head were to talk like that again he would for sure vomit. "Karin, we do have a mission to do if you don't mind to cease your day dreaming."

She slipped a hand to the back of her head. "R-right, Sasuke-kun."

A plane took off from behind them in that moment. Junogo watched peacefully as all the birds in the surrounding areas took off as well, startled, and Karin grabbed her hat to prevent it from flying off while the platin blonde, shark men looked up happily to watch it fly off to the south.

Then Sasuke's phone went off. "What?!" He started pacing as the person on the other end talked to him. "But I just got to Rome an hour ago!" Pause. "I know… What do you mean you don't know?" … "Yeah you better look it up!" He hung up.

"They wore on that damn plane you just saw leaving. The man I talked to says he works with the man who is in charge of the money. They won't have the dough to buy more tickets for another two days. We have to wait here for instructions."

They all recoiled in utter fear as Karin leaped in the air in a scream of sheer happiness. "I get to see Rome!! Yay!!"

Line-thingy-which-means-Lee-and-Gaara-playing-around-in-the-plane-=n….n=-lol

Gaara took his book from the back pack resting at his feet, Lee peacefully watching the on-board TV to his side. He looked for his mark and started to read, a few minutes after, it happened. He felt a weight of his shoulder, and looked only to check his suspicions. The brunette men had fallen asleep in his shoulder. A vain in Gaara's temple twitched. Letting out a sigh his expression softened and he got on a warm smile, then carefully covered him up with his jacket. This was going to be a heck of a flight home.

* * *

A couple of hours later the teen looked up from the book when a flight attendant walked by, looking jammed. He creased what would be his brows in worry. When she went by again Gaara stopped her. "Miss, is something wrong inside the airplane?"

She shocked her head no. "Oh no, everything is fine. We'll be serving a light meal in a couple of minutes." She replied softly, smiling.

Gaara relaxed. "Oh. Ok."

She bowed. "Anytime Sir." And walked off.

Lee was snoring softly and, he had to admit, very cutely, to his shoulder. Gaara repressed a warm smile at that. He looked like less then half of the stick in the mud that he was. He brought one hand up to brush on the man's silky locks. "Hum, Lee…"

The man twitched in his sleep, Gaara's voice piercing his dreams.

"Lee, if you wanna eat, you should wake up now." Gaara quickly removed his hand startled to find it there in the first place.

Lee's eyes lidded half open. "Hum? Are we there yet?"

Gaara sweatdroped, only now had he noticed how Lee's face was _waaaay too close._

The brunette swung his eyes fully open at that and sat up very quickly, eyes looking strait forward. He slowly turned his slightly embarrassed gaze to the red head. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Gaara just wanted him to let it go. 'What was the idea of letting him sleep on me on the first place?' He innerlly shock his head at that. 'I must be sick.'

"How long was I off."

"A couple of hours. It's ok really." Gaara was starting to get uncomfortable with this episode.

Lee went livid. "I get sleepy on planes. I am so very sorry." He whispered that last part. Oblivious to an almost unnoticeable blush spreading from his nose to his cheeks.

Gaara was mortified. 'Where's that damned meal!' As if on a cue, a flight attendant appeared through the curtain with a steel food tray.

Lee froze. Gaara stiffened further. 'What now?'

The brunette sniffed the air, and it was like instant cat ears, fangs, paws and tail popped out. "Smells gooood." The law agent whimpered.

The teen raised an absent brow. As the woman chuckled, lowering Lee's retractable table and landing the hot first class meal in front of him. She gestured Gaara, but he nodded his head no while the brunette dug happily into his meal.

He sighted and reached his bag, putting his book away and snatching an oddly familiar looking package out. He opened it. The chocolate scent filed the air around him.

Lee turned around to find the cookie monster in action, mouth as full as it would bear to be. "That isn't too healthy."

"Look at me. Caring and all." The irony was barely hanging on the dryness of his tone.

"Suit yourself ice queen."

Gaara twitched at that one. "That's ice king to you, ray of sunshine." He replied smiling.

Lee laughed willingly. "I feel faltered. Is that the way you think of me?"

'He actually turned my words around.' "No, moron. Ever heard of irony in your life?"

Lee put on a hurt pout. "No." He was sure to get that the ironic tone that was needed.

Gaara turned to his window, silently fuming and drowning on his cookies.

Somewhere deep inside him a happy chibi Lee was lifting up a chart marking:

**Rock Lee – 1**

**Sabaku no Gaara – 0**

* * *

As soon as Lee had finished eating his "healthy" airplane meal he had got up to go to the bathroom. Leaving Gaara alone… with his things.

The read head smirked as he eyed Lee's belongings with a low evil chuckle. 'Time for my long awaited (A/N: About 20 minutes, Gaara seams to be inpatient xD.) revenge!'

He reached for Lee's bag and opened it without further a due. The first thing to grab his attention was a bright orange book. Gaara flopped it open at some random page and read about seven words before going redder than his hair, and letting go of the book like it was going to explode.

He collected himself before picking it up again, slapping it closed and putting it back in Lee's bag, shutting it and putting it back in the exact same place.

Gaara glared out side the window, he would have never guessed Lee the kind to read porn! 'And not just any porn! It had to be **GAY PORN!**' He shivered.

Gaara didn't have any problems with gays, he was bi himself, but still just the thought that Lee was gay changed everything! 'He could be hitting on me for all I know!' Gaara's head was all read alarms, except for the little, pervy, sex starved, teen inside him. (That one had a raging hard-on.) You see, Sabaku no Gaara hadn't admitted it to himself yet, but he seamed to had a radder… weak spot for the gorgeous brunette.

"Gaara? You okay?"

The read head jumped at the sound of Lee's voice. "Terrific!" He answered the brunette about two octaves higher then he had wanted to.

The score-board honked, and then flashed:

**Rock Lee – 2**

**Sabaku no Gaara – o**

Lee raised a brow. "You sure? You look kinda pale, even for your skin tone." Lee said - tone: mocking.

Gaara innerlly cursed. 'The bitch is smirking!'

Lee sat down and reached for his bag. Gaara's heart sped up. 'What if he finds out that I messed with that?'

Lee's eyes rested on the book for a second. 'Ugh… I totally forgot to get this to Kakashi. Gai sempai is going to be so pissed at me. He said Kakashi wanted him back by that afternoon! I shouldn't have ofered to give it to him!' He picked the book out. Gaara's heart was pounding hard in his chest, he needed to avoid this!

"Lee."

"Hum?" The brunnete inquired, halting his action of opening the book.

"Would you like to play cards?"

Lee seamed to think about it for a second, then shrugged his shoulders, putting the book away. "Sure." 'I'll check that book out later.'

Gaara allowed himself to resume breathing. Then he reached to his back and fished out an UNO deck.

Lee pouted slightly. "I don't know how to play that."

Gaara granted his opponent a smile, it was his turn to chibily hold up the score board and annoyance he had took his first step to even the score.

* * *

Lee slapped the two blue zeros on the table for emphasis. "I win." He chirped happily.

Gaara blurted out laughing, covering his mouth to hide his giggles very uneffectively. "Yeah… after losing about twenty times."

"Tch." Lee pouted slightly turning his head around. "It's the first time I ever played."

"Doesn't it suck when beginner's luck doesn't strike you?" Gaara chuckled evilly, picking the cards up to mix them once more.

"Like hell."

A card flew off the deck to land on the floor near Lee's feet. Gaara jumped after it, embarrassed that he hadn't make it perfect like the other times he'd done it. "I'll get it." He stretched his hand a little bit further, but he just couldn't seam to grab it so he slipped off the chair into his knees.

Lee's face became redder as the seconds counted and the red headed teen was still barely kneeling between his legs. "Gaara?" Hi squealed uncomfortably.

"Got it!" Said teen said happily, coming up using a hand in Lee's leg to level himself, holding the card up. Then Gaara noticed Lee's redness. And took a look around. In that exact moment a flight attendant was announcing to all of the passengers that they would be landing shortly after, leaned in to talk to them.

"Is everything al…" The flight attendant trailed off. "I'm so sorry." She muttered quickly, leaving immediately.

Gaara went lava red, retracting his hand like it was burning. (A/N: **BAD IDEA**. *Giggle*) As predictable, the red head slumped gracefully into the man's lap, headfirst. Gaara moaned in embarrassment. Lee face flushed deeper. None of them dared to move for a few seconds, until Lee touched the red hair, Gaara tensed, but after a moment of hesitation he felt his head being lifted. He raised his eyes to a flushed and looking away Lee.

"This never happened." The brunette stated, washing his hands of the whole messy situation.

Gaara pulled himself together and stood, getting back on his seat very quickly. "What happened?" … awkward silence … "Another game?"

"Yes."

* * *

As soon as they exited the plane they were silent, happy to have something else to concentrate on other than each other. After they picked the luggage up they progressed silently to the exterior, mixing with all sorts of people… maybe to many people.

Gaara looked up from his mobile and found himself alone. He looked around, and panicked. "Lee?" He spun on his feet. "Lee? ... C'mon… this ain't funny." He speed up. "Lee? Where the hell are you?"

A hand came to rest on his shoulder. Gaara turned around instantly. "Lee!" He came to face an old tall man with a perverted smile that ultimately freaked him out.

Lee was calmly looking around for the red head when he heard a loud scream, he winced at the high tone. Yup, that was his kid alright. Gaara ran out of the mass of people, relief clear on his eyes once he spotted Lee. The man waited patiently for him to get near, squealing in surprise when he felt warm arms wrap around his torso, trembling, and a face burying in his chest. "Gaara! You ok?"

"No." Came the muffled reply.

"Wha? What happened in there?" Gaara raised his head, his eyes first scared turned into a stoic sneer as he unwrapped himself from the adult and faced away, blushing.

"Nothing."

"Are you saying you just hugged me for no reason?"

Gaara choked on his arguments. "Not."

"Then what happened?"

Gaara weighted his pride against his wall of anti-sociality. "Some creepy guy grabbed my shoulder." He said hiding his eyes under red locks.

"Oh." Lee said blankly. "And I thought you were just happy to see me." He joked.

Gaara stiffened, blushing madly, even knowing the other was kidding.

Lee couldn't stop himself from noticing it.

"_Oi!! Isn't that him?" _A whisper came from behind them.

"_Who?" _Someone else said.

"_That one." _Gaara serched somewhat for Lee's hand.

"_Who's he supposed to be?" _Gaara tensed. Lee was starting to get confused with the sudden insecurity of the red head.

"_The Sabaku's kid"_ Gaara fully hid behind Lee. And then it hit him; Gaara was a puplic figure here, no wonder he was getting some attention.

"_I think so." _The whispers started to grow.

"_But wasn't he hidding?" "Yes, yes… what is he doing here?"_

"_Hun? You heard that? It's Sabaku's kid!" "Where??"_

"_Really?"_

"_OMG! That really __is__ him!"_

"THERE HE IS! OI! STRAWBERRY HEAD!" A voice raised from the crowd, Gaara losen his vicious grip on Lee and spun around, still not letting go, at the familiar voice tone and nickname.

"Temari-nee-san." He whispered with relief. Whatching as the blond ran in his direction, followed closely by a brown haired young man and a duzen body guards.

"Ah ah, here you are." He she panted once she got to him. "Now let's bail before the crowd grows interactive." The man walked past her and grabbed Gaara's hand, pulling him softly towards the door, the teen let go of Lee and followed him.

"So, who are you? His new boyfriend?" Temari asked Lee with a smirk, walking with him. The man seamed to choke at the question.

"I'm his body guard." He said, picking himself and his pride up.

Temari blurted out laughting. "Oh, we've had lots of those already and I've never seen my brother so clingy to one before." Lee blushed. "C'mon, you can tell Temari here, you're his boyfriend aren't you?" She said with a wide grin, thumbs pointing to her chest.

Lee huffed. "I am no phedofile." 'Aperantly being a stoic ass runs in the family.'

"Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that, but if I know my brother you won't be allowed to do so for much longger."

"What do you mean?" The man asked, trying to keep his cool.

"I mean that the last four gourgeous men I saw hagging out with him, that weren't family, ended up screwing him." She paused a bit. "The again I have my suspicions on him and Kankuro."

"Who the hell is Kankuro?"

She pointed to Gaara and the other man. "Our brother." Lee's eyes went wider than they already are.

"You mean, like in, incest?" He stamered.

"Well, duh." She sneered.

"Ehhhn!!" Lee brought his hands to his face. Was this just talking bad or was it true that Gaara was such a slut? "What did your father had to say to that?"

She crossed her hands on her back carelessly. "Daddy was never really around much. And we were always discrete so…"

"What do you mean we?"

"Huh? Oh! When we bring someone to our room we kinda make sure we are not being followed nor seen." She staded as they enterd a diferent limousine as Kankuro and Gaara.

Lee brought a hand up to massage his temples. 'So, looks like the family is just as crazy as him. This woman is mad.'

This-fuckin-chappie-was-trying-to-kill-me!-It-didn't-fuckin-want-to-end!-So-I'll-cut-it-here.

**Mery: **So, yeah, this chapter rocked, but it also took me forever to finish as it is super long.

**Nessy: ***Dances in the back while listening to music loudly on headphones.*

**Mery: **Looks like we can't count on her for this A/N… Mikey?

**Mikey: **Hum?... *Too fucused on pc*

**Mery: **We are doing an A/N in here, care to join?

**Mikey: **Yes, I'm almost leveling up so funk off.

**Mery: **But I don't wanna do this alone!

**Mikey:** Good for you.

**Mery: ***Craks knukles loudly*

**Mikey: ***Hits pause, turns around* Please review, I hoped you enjoyed. *Turns back to pc, hits play*

**Mery: **A whole lot better. Don't forget to tune in for next time! The title is: "Break the ice!" Yeah… poor Britney Spears, getting her songs used for the names of Yaoi fanfics' chapters. X)

**Nessy: ***Comes up front* **Woohoo!!!!**


	4. Breack The Ice

**(A/N: BADMERYBADMERY productions staff)**

**Nessy:** Listen very carefully; I shall say this only once:

.

.

.

….

**Woohoo!** 8D

**Mikey:** -Blank stare-

**Mery:** This time I've gotta agree. WTF?

**Nessy:** Wharever.

**Mery:** Well, this chapter is a Valentine's present to all lovely reviewers, so the title is gonna be "Break the Ice"!

**Mikey: **I didn't get it, how the hell is one thing related to the other?

**Mery:** Simple! They aren't!

**Mikey:** -Another blank stare-

**Nessy:** Why Britney?

**Mery:** Cause I felt like it. – Sticks tongue out – Plus; it's sexy, goes with the chapter.

**Nessy:** Good enough. Hit the disclaimer Mikes!

**Mikey:** - Yawn - The plot for this chapter belongs to me. The rest… not really.

Linethingylinethingylinethingylinethingylinethingylinethingylinethingy

Grand saloon was just a fancy way to say spacious and big, very big, dinning room. The long table was set only to one fraction of its length, sitting for just four.

Coming in the room, Kankuro grabbed his stomach lazily.

"Men, I'm hungry." Temari gave him a murderous quick glare, like telling him to behave. He sat down on the header of the table, between her and his brother.

"What's with her?" He whispered to his baby brother.

Gaara didn't trouble himself to look at his brother; he was more focused on trying to guess whatever was on the menu for today's dinner. "Apparently Lee makes her more nervous than she wants to let on." He stated calmly and audibly, like his sister wasn't on the room.

Kankuro sweatdropped, Temari acted as she didn't hear a thing at first, then, when she was about to speak, Lee came in the room. She went silent once more, apparently supper oblivious as to if she was, or was not, proving Gaara's point.

Lee, under the gaze of three curious and a little bewailed pairs of eyes, just stopped dead on his tracks. "What's with those looks?" He asked defiantly, had he already captured the essence of these strange creatures, they were surely up to something!

Gaara reacted with ease, adverting his eyes to stare studiously at the fine ceramic laid down before them. "Nothing, we were waiting for you to start eating. Sit down, will you."

Temari was about to scold her brother for being impolite to their guest but just gaped and followed Lee with her eyes, since this one obediently shrugged and sat down across her, next to said read head. How could her outouto have so much control over him? Maybe she was wrong, maybe he was just a body guard… Not. Body guards don't stare at their protecties with such loving eyes. How had she failed to notice it before?

The food came to the table. And when the time came, the routine repeated itself… except this time dad wasn't there to say the last "no" required. And so Gaara ended up being served the glass of wine that he always asked for.

Lee was snickering when Gaara brought the glass to his lips.

The heir halted his action to stare at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Go ahead." This one replied, smiling.

Gaara glared at the wine like it was suddenly spoiled.

Temari chuckled. "What's wrong baby brother? Does it smell weird?"

"No."

Kankuro grinned. "Then go ahead kid."

Gaara glared at it once more, then glanced back and forth between blood red and the man beside him. "Question."

"Yes?" Lee asked with a cocky smile.

Gaara rivaled him with a smirk. "Aren't you supposed to try my food before me?"

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Then you are not so good at protecting me are you?"

Lee decided to go along with it. 'Whatever floats your boat'. He was about to meet Gaara's hand halfway when suddenly loud music was heard throughout the saloon.

One second there was wine in the glass, the other, all over the floor and Gaara's clothes. The teen squealed as the stain spread.

"Yahhh! Damn, they're my favorite!" He fished his phone from his back pocket to shut it up as he stood.

Temari propped her elbow on the table, landing her chin on her fist. "And this is the reason why I always ask you not to brig that infernal thing to the table." She said in pure amusement.

"I'm gonna change." Gaara announced, exchanging glares with the blond, barely spearing a glance at the petrified brunette that literally pushed the glass on top of him, before leaving.

Servants rushed inside the room to clean the mess.

"Are you gonna run after him? Or are you wasting the cliché just like that?"

Lee faced the blonde's question with a blank stare. "What?"

"I'll re-phrase. Do you intend to go after him and apologize?"

Lee raised one of his quite healthy brows. 'Is she for real? ... I hope he's not mad at me… Oh god, can it be that he will be mad at me? Why am I thinking like a school girl?'

"Go."

Lee got up and ran out the door.

Kankuro eyed the girl. "Are you sure about this?"

Temari's voice seamed blank. "He means no harm, he is true to all feelings. That's rare these days. Give the guy a chance." Her brother just nodded, and continued eating.

Upstairslinethingyupstairslinethingyupstairslinethingyupstairslinethingyupstairslinethingy

Two knocks.

"Gaara?"

Another couple of knocks.

"Gaara, it took me a lot to find your room, could you please just answer the door?"

The door creaked open, one aqua eye peaking curiously through the narrow, his expression looked odd.

"Gaara? What's wrong?" Lee asked worried.

The teen looked at the floor. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Gaara opened the door all the way.

"I think I got a little carried away. I missed these." He caressed the silky surface…

Linethingylinethingylinethingylinethingylinethingylinethigylinethingylinethingylinethingy

"Hurry the fuck up!" A man yelled from the back. Sasuke snapped. He was hungry, sweaty, and his feet stung when he moved from being in museum lines all day. He spun around and the man was met with blood red eyes.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Karin, her fiancé and the platinated blond stared, waiting for a reaction from the man. This one meeped and got suddenly very strait.

"No, nothing sir."

"Though so." The raven said, turning back around. The other three just stared at him. "What?" They too straightened up, turning away.

StopthetourturelinethingyStopthetourturelinethingyStopthetourturelinethingyStopthetourturelinethingy

Lee stood very still as the read head came into the corridor. The silken robes where a palpable symbol of the wealth of his family, the warm colors twisting beautifully over the milky complexion of the teen.

"I over did it right?" He still didn't meet the adult's eyes, blushing softly.

Lee's breath found itself trapped in his throat. He couldn't really speak, it was like a thick dark spell. Somehow, though, he forced himself to say something. "It's beautiful." Yet, he failed to control exactly what he said, his mind was far too deep in the gutter.

Gaara blushed deeply, unable to bite back a small happy smile. "I completely lost my appetite." When Lee didn't reply he looked him in the eye. Gaara froze.

Lee had a completely predatory feel to him, eyes glazed. Gaara blushed deeper, his face completely scarlet.

"I'm not hungry either." Lee's voice was completely hoarse, but this time he did notice the tone he used. He tried to shake it off. What the hell was he thinking? Gaara was sixteen! He could not think such things… even when the hem of the robes danced dangerously on the edge of his shoulders, almost falling off, tempting, provoking.

Gaara shifted under the gaze that was still unaltered through the inner battle of the adult. "Lee." He gasped voice uneasy.

Lee closed his eyes and shock his head slightly, opening them to be relatively normal. "Yes."

Gaara looked away, he himself couldn't decide if he was relieved that Lee was no longer harassing him with looks or annoyed by it. He hadn't planned on showing off to Lee, but it had felt better than he imagined it. "Nothing, you were a little weird back there."

"Hn, sorry about that." He remembered what he was there for. "And sorry about earlier."

Gaara looked at him again, smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Forgiven, stop apologizing, it feels even more weird. Wanna come in?" He asked, ruined clothes completely forgotten about.

Lee was a little taken aback by the invitation. "Heh?"

Gaara grabbed Lee's arm and pulled him inside, smile taking his whole mouth. "C'mon, keep me company for a while."

Lee blushed somewhat, giggling into the motion, until he was thrown onto a couch.

"I'll let you pick the movie this time." The red head said climbing up bookcase filled with DVD's. "Do you like cartoons?"

Lee watched the teen like he was hypnotized. "Yeah, what have you got in there?"

"Oh my god! I love this one!" the red flare turned around, holding _Madagascar_ up.

Lee smiled. "Me too! Bring it down."

Gaara pulled the robes up as to not trample on them while coming down, unknowingly showing Lee a good quantity of a long pale leg. The brunette blushed and looked away. This was all Temari's fault. She had gotten all of these ideas into his head. 'Damn her.'

Gaara got real close, examining Lee's expression. "What's with that face?"

The other sweatdroped, feeling weird from the closeness. "Nothing."

Gaara sneered. "Yeah right, like I'll believe that." He turned away to start the DVD player. "I've meant to ask you. What was it that my sister said to you earlier?"

Lee pouted somewhat. "Nothing really."

Gaara looked over his shoulder. "I though it was clear that I'm not such an idiot."

'Damn he looks edible.' He mentally slapped himself. 'No. Thinking. That. Stuff.' "I don't think you would be too happy to know what she told me."

Gaara let his head fall. "It's okay, she always talks trash about me. Guess she has her reasons to it." He grabbed the remote and came to sit next to Lee, this one watching every move attentively. "I think I deserve it sometimes." The adult's mind was rushing. 'What's with him telling me that?'

"Gaara, you don't really have to—"

"It's fine." He hit play on the remote. "I trust you." He Looked at Lee, this one swallowed dry. Now, that he did not see coming.

The next twenty minutes were spent in relative silence, safe from the occasional giggling because of the movie. Then Gaara started to get more and more gloomy. And there was only so much Lee could stand of that.

"Is something wrong?" Gaara turned to face him, and then looked back down, shaking his head "no". "I'm not that thick, you can tell me."

The red head suddenly grabbed Lee's hand, he was trembling slightly. "Can you please stay here tonight?"

A million excuses ran through his mind, that was, until he figured he really wanted to. "O-okay. But, please tell me what's wrong." He just couldn't bring himself to think anything of it when he was worried about Gaara. And the red head wouldn't stop shaking, in fact he started to sob. "Gaara… shhh please, what is it?" Awkwardness forgotten, he held the read haired teen to him, which held him back fiercely.

"At night it… it gets so… ever since I've got the stupid stone I…" Gaara forced himself to look at Lee, his eyes were teary. "You were going to leave when the movie ended and…"

Lee sighed, he understood now. "It's okay, I'll stay with you. Just let me see you smile then okay?"

Gaara rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, and nuzzled against Lee chest, turning his head to resume seeing the movie.

Lee sweatdroped, now that the tension was gone, did he have to stay that close?

His mind slowly started to slide down the gutter. Gaara's robes where ridding low on his shoulders and, god, did those look good. The red head seamed not to notice this extra attention on him so Lee decided on trying to ignore the warmth sipping slowly into him. It felt so good.

* * *

The movie ended, and, much to Lee's surprise, the teen did not move. "Hm, Gaara?" Bare and burning arms warped themselves around his waist, he blushed, and if the teen kept getting closer he wouldn't take responsibility for his acts. Yet, said arms held him even closer, then he looked up.

Those eyes made Lee freeze. "Yes, Lee?" Glazed, blurred.

"Are you alright?"

Gaara leveled their faces. "I'm not sure." He was really close, cheeks ever so flushed, eyes lidded.

"Are you ill or something?" Lee was fully aware he wasn't, and the deep tone on his voice was the proof. Still he raised his hand to Gaara's forehead. "_You're hot._"

"Burning." Was the reply, the red head's breath was ragged and shallow.

Lee though about excusing himself for the day, but immediately ruled out that option. There was no way he was going to leave the teen's side after his earlier display of loneliness, yet, he wasn't about to let this happen. Had Gaara been a few years older it would have still felt wrong, they knew each other for only a couple of days. He moved his hand to the side of Gaara's head, brushing blood red locks out of the way. He stared at the tattoo. 'Everything is wrong about this kid, he is changing me.' Then, tenderly, he kissed the soft skin tinted with red. "Should we call someone?"

Gaara climbed into Lee's lap. "I think you are enough." The teen replied, voice dripping with hunger for sex. Unfortunately for him, Lee was already in control of himself.

"Gaara, this is wrong."

His hands tugged at the hem of Lee's shirt. "I know."

Lee's hands came to cover his own. "Then stop it." Gaara reluctantly removed them.

"Why…" He looked down, not really putting any distance between them.

"Because… I'm just not that kind of person… Listen Gaara I—"

"You don't like me do you?" He got up, moved around the couch. Lee though he saw him picking his eyes, maybe… Tears?

He got up as well, following Gaara around the suit into the actual bedroom. "Gaara that's not it, just listen to me I—"

"Enough. I know it okay? I'm sorry, I just made a mistake." He tried to close the door before Lee came in, but this one easily stopped the wooden mass coming at him and made his way after the teen.

"No, Gaara!" He grabbed on to the read head's arm. "You're getting it all wrong I—"

"YOU WHAT?" He screamed, facing Lee with tears running down his features.

"I like you, I really do. It's just that… I don't want to hurt you and—"

"You wouldn't be hurting me, I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

"STOP INTERUPTING ME! Just listen, damn it! You may think you know what you are getting yourself into but you don't! And trust me right now I really could do anything to you but I really don't want to hurt you! I know you would regret it later!"

Gaara freed himself from Lee's grip, entwining his arms around his neck, he kissed him. Lee's eyes went wide like dish plates, yet he didn't push him of. Gaara's lips were burning, just like the tears now smearing into his own face, he felt fingers combing through his hair, Gaara's hips pressing down on his. He just couldn't take it, it was just a kiss right?

Gaara took a sharp intake of breath when he felt Lee's lips part and a hot tongue pressing into his lips. He melted into the now open mouthed kiss, that was, until the need for air became ridiculous.

They stood there, just panting. "I promise, this is one thing I won't regret." He stopped for a moment, garnering his thoughts. "Not if it is with you, you're different, everything's wrong about you. You're changing something in me."

Lee stared him wide eyed for a few seconds before Gaara decided his rant wasn't over.

"Please, I've never been more certain about this." As to emphasize this the teen moved his fingers, still buried in the man's hair.

Lee purred into the touch, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. "Gaara I... "

The teen started to slowly push them into the large bed. "Shhh… it's okay, come on."

The two bodies hit the bed softly, lips already locked tightly.

ChapteroverlinethingyChapteroverlinethingyChapteroverlinethingyChapteroverlinethingy

**Mery:** Classic me, to just let it hang there, isn't it? Complain if you want, but it's my nature.

**Nessy:** SOOO UNFAIR!!! T_T

**Mery:** Oh, and adding up the fact that it took me ages to update this thing I guess that makes me a crappy person right.

**Mikey:** this time I'll have to agree with you.

**Mery:** (While holding her brother down with one foot) Don't mind him ok?

**Nessy:** So when can we expect our LEMONS? .

**Mery:** I plan to have them around what we Portuguese like to call _carnaval_.

**Nessy:** Whaaaat? So long??

**Mery:** We've got exams if you can recall? Physics and Chemistry is getting me killed.

**Mikey:** What's the title for the next Chapter?

**Mery:** I'm gonna let the audience suggest some titles. (Our imagination is REALLY running low these days.)

**Mikey:** Good for you.

**Mery:** I'm just going to pretend I did not hear it. And I'll make you wear a Rock Lee suit for _carnaval_.

**Nessy:** Yay! Let's have a mask ball! I'll be Itachi! **Woohoo!**

**Mery:** Okay, you can be Itachi, just let's these people get on with their lives first okay?

**Nessy:** 'Kay kay! Bye guys! (Blows kiss.)


	5. Closer Zombie INC

EDIT:** FLUF WARNING!**

**(A/N: BADMERYBADMERY productions' staff talks to you)**

**Mikey: **I really don't think you need me here for this chapter.

**Nessy: **Nonsense! It's called education! It'll do you good! It's like it was on _Carnaval! _I remember a Chinese girl and a Spanish girl, holding you down while I, in the name of Itachi, by order of the big black cat, RAPED YOU!! NYAHAHAHA!

**Mery: **True, after all you are already 13 and you still think of yourself as heterosexual. As brother of four YAOI fangirls I do not believe that to be normal.

**Mikey: **Good for you, after that Rock Lee cosplay episode I think I had enough, I'm out of here.

**Nessy: **So this chapter is the smut right?

**Mery: **Leegaa deliciousness.

**Nessy: **Do we have a title?

**Mery: **Yes, I'd like to thank yggdrasilxxx for it. It's called "Closer", a song by _Nine Inch Nails_.

**Nessy: **_I wanna fuck you like an animal!_ 8D

**Mery: **Yeah I believe that is the song…

**Nessy: **Can we get on with the fic? I just can't wait for those lovely LEMONS 8D!

**Mery: **Sure, sure… Gaara and Lee do not belong to us. Thank you.

Linethingywithlotsoflemonlotsoflemonlotsoflemonlotsoflemonlotsoflemonlotsoflemonlotsoflemon

(Last chapt:_The two bodies hit the bed softly, lips already locked tightly._)

Gaara sat low on the brunette's abdomen, observing as the man panted to get his air back.

"How long are you gonna be?" Lee asked playfully.

"As long as it takes." He replied, continuing to stare at Lee's face sweetly.

"Not good enough."

The red head bent down once more to claim awaiting lips, already swollen from kissing. As they touched, they burned, Gaara's tongue darting out and outlining Lee's lips. The other moaned quietly. Gaara sat back to his initial position.

"How would you like to take that thing off?"

He knew Lee was referring to his silken robes, they weren't _a thing_, they were his favorite. "As much as I would like to take _this _off." He countered, hands reaching to the hem of the t-shirt that clang to the hard chest of the man beneath him.

Lee smiled, moving to get rid of the dreaded piece of clothing. Once it was off his head he threw it aside of the bed. Gaara grinned, leaning down to trace heated licks along Lee's neck, and then moving to explore the newly revealed skin, kissing every toned muscle under the soft skin, before getting back up.

"Those robes have to go."

"A few minutes ago you weren't so pushy were you?"

"Shut up and strip." Came the husky reply.

Gaara's smiled wickedly at that. "Dear my, did I hear well? Rock Lee told me to strip?" he said, grasping dramatically at the front of his robes and putting a bent wrist up to his forehead.

Lee blushed at the remark. He was indeed bossing the red head around. 'Gah! There I go! Being a perfect phedo! Get a hold of yourself!' "S-sorry."

"Beep! Wrong answer." The red head snorted out. Getting up from Lee's lap to venture further into the seemingly infinite bed.

Lee turned to watch the red head sit in a very compromising position, legs open wide, inviting, mouth slightly open, tugging almost imperceptively at the corners to form the single most sexy little naughty smile, eyes half lidded, pleading, arms at his sides, hands gripping fiercely at the rich velvet and satin bed sheets, and finally liquid red silk that, barely clinking to the body, wasn't hiding much of the milky skin anymore. He had to brace himself not to have a nosebleed.

"Lee…" Came the most beautiful whine. "Get in here."

The brunette obeyed almost like in a trance, slipping in between delicate thighs.

He traced the skin on those legs, fingers ghosting over the frail tissue. The red head slowly let his head fall back, looking at Lee from an angle that barely screamed _kiss my neck_. So Lee did. Earning soft whimpers as he soothed the hyper sensitive skin of the teen's inner tights. Gaara's hands moved to untie the knots near his waist but his hands where brushed away by larger ones that made fast work of the golden rope. It all fell down like a curtain revealing a prize. Gaara looked too good to be true. Then Lee swallowed dry.

The red head seamed to notice this. "No second thoughts allowed." He mused, pulling Lee suddenly down at him to clasp their mouths back together, bare chests sharing the most delightful hotness. Lee gasped as a leg came to encircle his hips. Gaara parted their kiss. "You're not gonna go anywhere now."

Lee's head was a white fuzz. "Don't think I could."

"Good." The teen brought his hips up, grinding his now hardening bare member with Lee's covered one. They both moaned. Lee had to grip the sheets not to collapse right on top of the teen.

He wanted his pants gone, _now_. He sat back across the teen to slowly undo his belt. Gaara crawled up to him and pushed his hands aside, pulling the zip open. The man sucked up a lung full of air once he felt his pants being ripped out of him along with his underwear. He looked down to find Gaara's face hovering upon his hardened flesh, looking at him through thick eyelined lashes, hands atop bent and parted knees. "Gaara" His whisper was almost inaudible.

The room temperature seamed to pick up, almost like someone had opened a window to let the scalding night wind in. Gaara licked a trail from base to the tip, experimenting. A hiss accompanied the tightening death grip on the sheets and a breathy "Gaara…". The teen let his eyes fall shut as he took the tip in his mouth. Burning fingers came combing through his hair, then holding it there, not really pushing his head in anyway. It felt good. He let his tongue dart over the covered slit, tasting beads of pre cum that had already garnered there. Lee groaned, taking all of his control not to buck up against the all too hot moist mouth. Gaara took more of it inside his mouth, sucking gently.

"S-stop… nnngh, if you keep going at it I…" Lee tugged weakly at Gaara's bloody strands to try and get him off. Gaara let go, a trickle of saliva still connecting his lips to Lee's erection.

"If you say so…" Came to soft reply. "Lee…"

Half lidded blacks met glazed aquas. And Gaara was on his knees and crawling up to the extremity of the bed, coming back with a blue bottle on his hands, only to toss it at Lee.

"Get busy." He commanded, laying on his stomach away from Lee and dragging a pillow to underneath him.

The man knew all too well what he had to do. He parted the young teen's legs, lifting his hips so that tight spot was unveiled. He moistened his lips with a few swipes of his tongue, his mouth suddenly very dry. He didn't hesitate though, uncapping the tube with a soft _pop_ and pouring a good quantity of the gel-like lube onto his fingers. He threw the tube aside then, turning all attentions to Gaara.

The red head braced himself, being all too aware of each move Lee done just by listening. He felt cold slick fingers pressing to him, but not really pushing in, leaving him very eager for what was to come. One finger entered him, he shivered from head to toe, fighting not to squirm as Lee curled it inside him deliciously. A second finger joined the first, Gaara relaxed completely, rocking back on said fingers as they scissored him, stretching wider. He didn't wince at a third finger, inserted with love and caution, he just let out a throaty groan, arching his back almost imperceptively.

"Nnnh, Lee..."

The larger frame embraced him, a hand feeling down slim abdominals before encircling his forgotten cock, setting a dreadfully slow stroking pace to it. Gaara moaned, so low you could almost mistake it for a deep sigh, Lee was breathing in his ear, he felt an enormous heat building between the two bodies.

"How does that feel, Gaara?" He whispered, and it was a raw whisper, he could feel his eyes on him, leering like he had earlier at the door. Lee twisted his fingers around, ripping a violent shudder out of him.

"Lee… ah I … need it… ah!" Gaara barely breathed out between pants, fingers were now sliding fully in and out of him with ease, the friction driving him crazy.

"You sure you're ready?" There was the same raw tone, only a trace of concern.

Gaara whimpered in response, gripping the pillow in his hands tighter.

Lee removed his fingers and Gaara instantly regretted his request, god, was he ready to fuck now!

"Lee…" Gaara spun around, quickly facing the animalistic seme, legs opening wide. "Fuck, please…"

"If you're asking so nicely…" Lee was grinning, pumping his own hard flesh with lube coated fingers, Gaara eyeing the motion with a watering mouth, his head following the motion of the man's wrist, like dogs do with a ball before it's thrown.

The brunette chuckled darkly at this, releasing his cock and running both hands down thin tights, hooking one of Gaara's knees on a bare shoulder and positioning him self at his entrance, he bent over to kiss the red heads mouth, a trickle of saliva connecting their tongues as they disconnected. Lee trust forward. A loud moan of appreciation filling his ears as a reward.

Gaara squirmed as he tried to adjust to the not-so-new-but-always-surprising-and-mind-numbing sensation, curling the one still free leg around Lee's waist. "Ha… You can move."

"I know I can…"

Gaara looked up to find Lee's eyes screwed shut.

"You're way too tight." The brunette said, sliding his eyes open. Suddenly he was Lee again, once overwhelmed with such pleasure, once so connected, he was the sweet, strong man Gaara had fist fallen for. Tonight they would make love, not have sex.

As Gaara realised this he let go of the sheets he'd been griping, sliding his fingers into the dark hair, they looked in eachother's eyes. Gaara had never been like this.

"I love you." He whispered sweetly, whishing half-heartedly that Lee didn't hear it.

Lee cuped his face and kissed him, his other hand drawing small circles in the hooked knee with the thumb, in the heat of the slow and tender kiss, Lee pulled himself out and slowly made his way back in. Gaara didn't dare to break the moment with any kind of sound, even if it felt completely diferent from everything he had ever tried, even if it felt a billion times better, he swalowed any reaction, just feeling every inch he was filled of, every loving swipe of that hot tongue on his lips.

Lee broke the kiss to look deeply in his eyes, moving his hand to the teens chin. "I love you more."

Even at this slow pace Lee knew he wouldn't last all that much. Gaara was so quiet all of a sudden, so peacefull in his arms, his eyes with a diferent sparkle to them- nether of them dared to brake eye contact- he wouldn't want to go faster on him and brake the spell, pounding him into oblivion could be left for another day.

"Lee… I wont last much more." Gaara said, his voice hoarse.

He pressed their foreheads toghether. "Me neether."

Gaara tugged at brunette strands to join their mouths in a final kiss, then he started to shiver uncontrolably, the whole scenary felt almost magical, the heat encircling his cock spazmed, making him see white flashes, and Gaara's smell, thick on his nose from the closeness, he came into that heat, they both rode their orgasms out, then he colapsed to Gaara's side, feeling the red head curling up to him with caution, like he was already asleep, and he didn't want to wake him.

That was certainly unexpected.

Overlinethingylinethygylinethingylinethingylinethingylinethingylinethingylinethingylinethingy

**A/N: Mery (Today's just me peps…)**

Halfway through the lemon I started listening to Zombie inc. by IN FLAMES… it turned way more loving… blame the melody. It's okay in fact, I mean, Leegaa always needs to be a bit fluffy or else it'll lose a lot of _je ne sais quoi. _I apolagise about it being short. xD (yey for me.. it's the first time I go past the forth chapie)

I'm thinking on fucossing on the plot from here on, I'll need brainstorms with my siblings for that. (We haven't had new ideas since this story began back in the summer so…) Also, I'd like to thank your patience so far - this chapter is about a month late - and the reviews (always the reviews), and your support, yeah 8D!

Ah! One more thing! I'm going to fucuss on the plot but I'm going to keep the lemon to a minimum of one every three chapters, although there might be lime in several moments (to big dismay of my little brother) and some hints to sexual acts as well.

If you've got any ideas at all, please PM me about them, you know all too well that the three of us aren't that good at being original when it comes to this.

There is one more thing. And it's very bad news to all of the **BADMERYBADMERY productions **fandom. **I'm gonna go hiatus for a few months**. As a few of you are bound to know, I'm a second year, high school student, a sciences major, as is Nessy-onee-chan, and I don't know about other countries, but in Portugal exams this year are very important to get into collage, and I want a biology engenering degree, I want it pretty bad, and my grades aren't as preety as said want for such degree. So I need a brake from all distractions and get down to buissness, as should Nessy, but I can't really keep a full eye on her since we live 200 km away from each other, the third term started this Tuesday for us, and I really think this is needed.

I know, I know… real life sucks bestially. But I hope you understand me. I bet we all have goals and dreams, no matter how sweet of a drug YAOI is. Forgive me my darlings. (I shall try to keep writing very slowly anyway, every time I get a brake and a inspiration strike at the same time… wish me **FUCKIN LUCK**)


	6. This velvet glove

Guess who's back uh? Yeah that's right. After a whole year of hiatus, the great Kris is back with her crazed crew. I had started to write a chapter in my old PC but now that went to waste (along with the PC... if you get my drift), and now I have a Mac (yupi.) and I don't get anything about this machine. Anywho;

This chapter is: "This velvet glove" (Red hot chilly peppers)

Disclaimer: If the characters were mine, I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction.

She was dead glad she had decided to cross those few dessert miles in the morning. When she had left the airport it had been freezing, now it was starting to heat up as she speed through the asphalt. The enormous villa was already coming in view, the wind darted what little of her hair wasn't pushed back in a neat bun. She pulled up near the tall metal grids of the front gate and killed the rumbling engine before climbing down from the bike, eager to get inside and out of the sun.

The intercom chimed. "Please identify yourself, Miss."

She pulled the prised goggles out of her eyes, a present from a dear friend. "Haruno Sakura desu."

Great stomping crossed the near corridor and the door was knocked down with a war cry. "GAARA!"

Lee instantly woke up, scrambling to the head of the bed and pulling the sheets with him in search of some kind of protection. To his side, Gaara remained head first in a pillow, not moving an inch. Not sleeping, of course, but Lee wondered why he wasn't running from this wild beast that had stormed in their room! Wait, what? Wild beast? This is a house filled with guards! He inspected the beast. Nearly six feet tall, wild sandy mane spiking in every direction and angry, blood lusting, green eyes. Oh... now I get it. Still, it's a monster. "Please don't kill me!" He squeaked weakly.

Temari pointed a finger at Lee and seamed to get angrier. "WHY NOT? IT'S PROBABLY BECAUSE OF YOU THAT IT HAPPENED!"

A "What happened?" came muffled from the mass of red hair stuffed between the pillows.

"WHAT? YOU ASK? WHY HOW NICE OF YOU TO ASK WHY I WAS WOKEN UP AT EIGHT AM IN THE FUCKING DAWN BECAUSE SOME GEST OF YOURS HAS ARRIVED!" She shrieked hysterically. Lee pressed himself closer to the bed's headboard, cowering under the sheets.

Gaara sat up, completely not giving a crap about the fact that he was in his birthday suit. "Guest? Hum..." He collapsed back in the pillows. "Lee, you get it. My head doesn't feel so good today."

Lee seamed to forget instantly about his nudity and the fact there was a blonde woman with a killing intent in the room, flying to Gaara's side in two seconds flat. "Really, does it hurt, are you feeling so bad? Is it my fault?" He flayed around.

Temari stared heavy lidded at the interaction, blood lust lost for drowsiness. Gaara rolled his eyes and sighed. "No Lee, it is not your fault. Although you really should get that. I have a god idea that it could be from your agency."

Lee stopped his worry frenzy to think about that perspective. "Back up, you mean? That could be possible." He looked back at Temari, looking a totally different man from five minutes ago. "Thank you Temari-san, I'll be there in ten minutes."

She tsked and turned around, stomping loudly back to her monster den.

Lee turned to Gaara again after watching her flee the room. "Maybe I should get some medicine for you or something. Do you keep painkillers anywhere in here?"

Gaara rubbed his head, readjusting himself on the covers. "I think Kankuro forgot some on my bathroom drawer."

Lee quickly got up and looked for his boxers before entering the bathroom to look for the pills. He opened the drawer to see three vials. "Gaara..."

"Yeah?"

"There' three bottles, which one is it?"

After a pause Gaara finally answered. "The pink one... I think."

Lee took it and verified that it had nothing written on it. Still he shrugged and returned to Gaara with a couple of pills and the teeth cup filled with water. "Here, take these. I've got to go down. Will you join me later if you feel better?"

Gaara sat up slowly and took the items into his bony elegant hands. "Yeah, sure."

Lee smiled lovingly, not that Gaara saw it, and leaned down to peck his lips before quickly getting up and looking for clothes to throw on. The teen blushed for a fraction of a second, staring at the cup of water, the pill resting on his tongue. Like he suddenly truly realised what happened between them. When he finally lifted his eyes to say something, Lee was gone. He shrugged, he could say it later.

He chugged down the pills.

When Lee found his way into the tea room (after getting lost a couple of times and asking the way to a servant a couple more) he was greeted with a pink bun sticking out from the top on one of the high back armchairs. On the table in front of the chair rested a pair of green googles, sun washed red velvet gloves and a small tea cup.

"Sakura-san?" Lee asked tentatively.

A green eyed smile stared at him around the side of the chair. "Lee-kun! How's it going?"

There was joy running through both as Lee sat down and they began to catch up, so much had happened since he last saw her when visiting Naruto at the hospital. Remembering the wild blonde he felt his heart clench. That could happen to Gaara, but he wouldn't permit it. "So, Sakura-san, as much as I love chatting with you, I'm sure it's safe to assume that, since you are here, there must be important information you have to relay to me." He sipped his tea that a servant had brought at some point. And what good tea it was.

Her façade dropped to an all business one, much like Lee's own. "You assume correctly. The Akatsuki knows you are here. But more importantly, our sources stumbled upon the fact that there is already someone assigned to reap the Shukaku stone from Sabaku-san."

Lee swallowed dry. Damn it. He nodded. "What else, Sakura?"

"You won't like it when you know who it is." She grimaced. "I didn't like it either, worse even, they're already on the move to reach Sabaku-san here."

Took some restraint from the male agent not to readjust himself on his chair before asking: "Who is it Sakura-san?" He already had a suspicion, he just wished really hard he was wrong.

"Sasuke." She deadpanned. Lee's heart sank. Sasuke, the runaway agent. He had been trained an year after him, along with Sakura and Naruto. He hadn't heard of Uchiha Sasuke for years.

"Uchiha is with the Akatsuki?" He asked lowly, only for himself, letting it sink in.

"And he's not as weak has he was either, I know we have yet to cross paths after so long, but I've heard rumours, he's gotten extremely strong, Lee."

Lee rubbed his temples with both hands, took a deep breath and a sip of his tea, before looking the pinkette in the eye. "We are not kids anymore either, Sakura. We can handle him, and if I have to, I'll bring him down to protect the client."

Her eyes widened. "Lee-"

"I'm ready to take risks for this one."

"But Lee you've never!" She winced before continuing, very strained. "Killed... on the job."

"I know, I have to get over it sooner or later don't I?" He hissed between his teeth.

"It's not that important! Look at me! I've only done it twice! It's not standard issue for an agent you know?" She hushed, trying to tone down a conversation that was escalating.

Lee planted his hands on the table and borderline growled. "I don't quite care about standard issue right now. The Uchiha plants one finger on Gaara and I'll slit his throat." Sakura jumped on her seat, getting on edge at the threatening tone in Lee's voice that made fear crawl under her clothes. (A/N: I think it was straight down hot. But that's just me.)

She did a double take. "Wait right there. Since when did Sabaku, THE CLIENT, became 'Gaara'?"

He deflated.

"Last night." Came the whispered reply, a few seconds later.

She slapped her own face, leaving her forehead where it landed. "Oh Lee... What the hell was that about?"

"I'm still not sure myself." Lee suddenly found his shoes VERY interesting.

"He better be worth it." She ground out. Silence stretched for a few moments.

"I'm watching you Amy!" A voice husked into Sakura's ear, she squealed like a little girl, jumping from the chair. Facing a red head that had thrown himself into the ground with booming laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She pointed to him, thoroughly miffed. "Who's this guy?"

Lee was to mortified to speak. The red head stopped laughing for a couple of seconds to ask Lee, "What are you looking at, hone?"

"My name is not hone." Lee said in monotone, his mind still too somber to react normally.

"You're right. You are Pablo Francisco!" He spit the line and cracked up again, like it was someone else's joke.

Lee couldn't help but stifling a bubble of snickers that wanted to escape.

The only female on the room couldn't help but disguise a smile of her own. "This guy's insane... or really high!" Sakura held up the teen's chin, forcing his laughter to die down a bit. "I want what you're having!"

With that the red head doubled his outbursts.

Lee sweat-dropped. "Sakura... that's the client you've got there."

"WHEEEEEE?" She yelled, on that way only she can. Then shoving a finger on the hysterical boy's chest. "THIS NUTJOB?"

Lee nodded slowly.

"YOU SLEPT WITH A TRIGGER-HAPPY NUTTLESS KID?" Suddenly she didn't seam as unbelieving as she seamed scary.

Lee bolted to take Gaara in his arms. "Something is off with him. He's not like this!" He tried to explain as he examined the teen closer.

"What is he? Drunk then?" She demanded as he started to shake Gaara.

"Gaara-san, are you ok? Was it those pills?" The hysterical laughter rolled on.

"I don't think you'll get anything out of him. And what do you mean, pills?"

A wave of dread spread through Lee as he worried further. "I we thought they were pain killers! He had a head ache this morning!"

"What? Who gave him those pills?"

Lee pipped up. "Kankuro! That incestuous bastard!" He was furious, and began to bolt out of the room.

"WHEE? Who's that? Where are you going? Lee!" She ran after him through the mansion, redhead forgotten on the tee-room's floor. It was half comical the way Lee couldn't orient himself inside that place to save his life, and yet managed to still be enraged when they broke into Kankuro's room, about ten minutes later. Not that during that time she had gotten Lee to tell her who this Kankuro person was, he wasn't even coherent.

"You! Wake up!" Lee yelled, went up to the bed and kicked the sleeping brunette into the wall. Kankuro yelped (in a very manly way), the air within his lungs rushing out as he hit the wall. Sakura flinched on her place just outside the door.

"What the fuck?" Was the breathless question in a small scared voice, as he sat up and rubbed his head where it hit the concrete.

"What kind of pills did you leave on your brother's room?" Lee seethed.

Kankuro raised a brow that was lost in the wild bed-head and shrugged. "Hell if I know."

Sakura covered her eyes when Lee approached the other male in a blur, but peaked between her fingers when she only herd a rustle of clothes and no impact. Lee was holding Kankuro against the wall by scruff of his sleeping shirt. "WHAT. WERE. THEY?" He growled. And Sakura was vividly reminded of when she read Tenten's reports on a mission she and Lee had gone on to prepare for a related one. Lee could turn pretty vile when provoked. He looked pant-pissing scary.

"ORANGE VIAL - ANTI-SEPTIC; BLUE VIAL - PAIN KILLER; PINK VIAL - LSD!" Kankuro talked very fast and fluent when properly coerced.

"LSD?" Echoed Lee with a maddened look on his face. "You left hallucinogenics in your little brother's room?"

"Well, I did tell him what they were!" He squealed in his defence.

"And when was this?"

"Dunno, before he went to Rome. Four months ago I guess." He seamed truly pensive as he said it, looking up to the celling. Lee growled ferociously before letting go, frustration taking over his face.

"This is ridiculous!" He wailed upwards, to no one in particular.

Thank you for such a long wait! It has been two years now since I started this Fic with my Twin and my Outouto, but life has been so chaotic that we just abandoned the project. Which is truly sad, I love LTB, and I'm seriously thinking of starting to write this like a mad woman until I finish this Fic, so I can move on to finish my other Naruto stories and start publishing my already written Bleach Fics. :P I haven't published any of them because I thought it was unfair to the people who did't get to see the ending of LTB, Camping means getting lost and the other one... can't remember the name. xD


End file.
